


The Morning After

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Stephen drifted slowly awake, comfortably aware of the weight of a strong arm looped around his waist. He led there, listening to the regular sound of Ryan’s breathing, enjoying the feel of warm skin pressed against his back and the tickle of stubble on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, the beer he’d drunk last night was making its presence felt and at the moment it wasn’t the nearness of the other man causing his erection. He extricated himself carefully from beneath the tanned arm and padded silently into the bathroom. When he came back, Ryan was awake and his grey eyes were as guarded as ever.

Stephen slid back under the duvet and ran one hand lightly up Ryan’s arm. He’d gone beyond the embarrassed stage the previous night. He had the painful lips to prove it.

Ryan sighed. If Hart could handle this so could he. He gave the younger man a light kiss on his bruised mouth and breathed, “Sorry.”

Stephen shook his head, smiling. “I’ve no complaints. And I owed you one, remember?”

A slight smile quirked Ryan’s lips. “I think you paid me back with interest, but I’m not grumbling.” As an afterthought, he added, “Which is more than can be said for your stomach.”

Hart gave him an easy grin, “Breakfast in bed?”

“Breakfast downstairs. I need to talk to Lyle.”

“You’re off duty, remember?”

“Later,” said Ryan, in a voice that still held a ragged, tired edge.

Stephen decided not to argue. There was way too much about this man that he didn’t know or understand yet and he had no intention of pushing his luck. He slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Ryan watched him, enjoying the sight of the lean, hard body and tight arse. He smiled at the memory of the previous night and then again at the thought of the day ahead.


End file.
